


Indecent Proposal

by artemisia3000



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pure Smut, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia3000/pseuds/artemisia3000
Summary: While making arrangements for the guests staying at Imladris for a feast, Lindir walks in on a blond elf he assumes to be one of Thranduil’s servants pleasuring him with his mouth. Scandalised by the obscene act he considers taboo, he is too shocked to move, even as he finds himself becoming aroused, only leaving when he is caught watching. When he returns on Thranduil’s request to assist him with a bath, Thranduil offers to show him what he is missing out on.This is basically smut from start to finish. The first chapter can be read with or without incest as a stand-alone one shot.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil, Lindir/Thranduil (Tolkien)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 77





	1. Lindir/Thranduil

Preparations were currently underway to receive four dozen guests from at least three different realms, most of them arriving this evening, at the same time as a large contingent of the household staff was absent after the return of Lord Elrond’s party to Imladris was delayed for currently-unknown reasons. To say Lindir was distracted that evening would be a gross understatement. His afternoon consisted primarily of coordinating the work of the entire household staff, as well as an uncomfortably high number of elves who had never worked for within the household but who were being roped in to assist for the evening as an emergency measure, and putting out one fire after another, both metaphorical and, at times, literal.

So it was with great irritation and a degree of resentment that he was currently making his way to the assigned chambers of Thranduil, who arrived eight hours earlier than expected, as if to spite him, to enquire as to whether he had brought sufficient staff to assist him for the duration of the trip or whether he would require the services of Imladris elves. As loathe as Lindir was to spare anyone, he knew Lord Elrond would not be happy if Thranduil were displeased because Thranduil never failed to let everyone around him know when he was displeased with anything.

Just as he began to approach the door, he noticed it was slightly ajar and after rapping on the door briskly, he peaked his head in, assuming Thranduil was out. It was at this moment that Lindir realised that Thranduil would likely not require any assistance from Imladris elves, as he watched the Elvenking reclined on his back across the bed in a positively decadent manner, his white-gold flowing hair, like spilled starlight, twisted around him in messy waves, completely nude, eyes closed and softly panting as an elf – one of Thranduil’s servants, it would seem from his golden hair, unlike any of the Imladris elves – appeared to be pleasuring him with his mouth.

To see what should have been a mutual exchange of love and devotion twisted into something so perverse… It was deviant. Degenerate. Completely indecent. Lindir knew the wood elves were wilder than their more civilised kinfolk but never would he have expected this. And if he were pressed about why he remained at the doorway, staring at the lewd display before him for far longer than was surely appropriate, he would have attributed his tarrying to his shock at the utter indecency of it all. He did not even move when he heard a lavish moan fall from Thranduil’s lips or when he watched him begin to thrust leisurely into the elf’s mouth.

It was only when Thranduil’s eyes flew open and locked with his that he was startled out of his reverie.

“Do you require something?” Thranduil asked, his voice strained but even, without slowing down his hips or pausing what he was doing in any way, to Lindir’s further shock.

Upon hearing Thranduil speak, the Mirkwood elf currently between his legs moved to pull away, as if embarrassed to have been caught in this position, but Thranduil was too quick. Threading his hand through his hair, he held him still by the roots until he resumed his ministrations. 

He should leave. He should leave right now. It was one thing to stare when they were unaware of his presence, as inherently reprehensible as that was. It was another thing entirely to remain standing there once they knew he was watching them, as if he were somehow participating in their crude act. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as he tried to remember why he was there in the first place.

“I came to check whether you required any assistance,” he finally ground out, lowering his gaze to the ground in an attempt to give them some privacy, even if he could still hear the obscene, wet sounds that were reverberating around the room.

A short, decadent laugh left Thranduil’s lips which made Lindir blush all over as he realised what he said.

“As you can see, all of my needs are currently being met,” he replied in a dark, deep voice, “but return in an hour and bring hot water. I will require a bath.”

All Lindir could do was nod and finally, after being stuck to the ground for what felt like an eternity, he was able to move his legs sufficiently to flee the room, closing the door behind him sharply. As soon as he began walking away, he immediately regretted agreeing to return to Thranduil’s chambers. He could have easily told the Elvenking that he would be sending attendants in his place but now that he committed himself to the task, he saw no way of backing out of it without feeling foolish.

With the benefit of distance, if not time, some of his shock had worn off, only to be replaced with embarrassment at how he lingered, even as he retained a sense of indignation that the Elvenking would choose to engage in such lascivious acts while at Imladris, with the door open for anyone to see, and likely loudly enough to be overheard. At the same time, he was also struck by a deep sense of shame when he realised that watching the lewd act had made him painfully hard, a sensation that he immediately repressed as far back into his unconsciousness as his mind would allow.

*** 

For the next hour, he found it difficult to concentrate on anything as a gnawing sense of trepidation which made him jittery with nerves. He was so distracted that he found even simple tasks difficult and he was forced to delegate much of his work to his staff. He had no idea what to expect from his meeting with Thranduil but he hoped it would be brief and that when he arrived, he would at least be fully clothed to spare him any further embarrassment. As much as he disapproved of Thranduil’s actions in being so indiscreet, he was also ashamed of his conduct in watching him for so long and the combination of the two made him dread facing him again.

When the time came, he summoned three servants to carry the bathwater and led them to Thranduil’s chambers. Taking a deep breath, he knocked loudly on the door and this time, waited patiently for an answer before entering. 

“Enter,” he heard Thranduil’s deep voice command.

Opening the door, he gave a formal bow to the Elvenking and signalled for his staff to fill the tub. He was relieved to find Thranduil alone, the other elf nowhere to be seen. Thranduil was no longer naked but it would be an overstatement to say he was fully clothed, the flowing robe that he wore revealing his neck down to his collarbones, as well as his bare calves in his current position as he sat lounging, cross-legged, on a chair. Everything about his appearance, from his slightly mussed hair and the faint flush on his cheekbones, looked satisfied, debauched and entirely too licentious for Lindir’s liking. He studiously avoided looking anywhere but Thranduil’s face out of a sense of propriety.

“My Lord,” he said, with a second bow that was completely unnecessary and made Lindir feel even more flustered. 

“Lindir,” Thranduil replied with a small smile, as if he were enjoying watching how nervous he made him.

The servants worked efficiently and Lindir was discomfited to find himself alone with the Elvenking once more. 

“If that is all, my Lord, I shall—”

“Stay,” Thranduil commanded softly. 

Lindir felt torn. He had a mountain of work to do tonight and he knew he had the power to leave the chambers and resume the work. Thranduil may be a King but he was not Lindir’s King and he had no authority over him. He was deferential and polite to him, as he was with all of their guests, but he owed him neither fealty nor allegiance. Besides, he did not think anyone would blame him for leaving after what happened earlier.

At the same time, he wanted to stay for reasons he could not quite articulate, even to himself. He supposed he still owed him an apology for lingering and watching such a private act without their consent and this was a sufficient reason to stay. He nodded before he could reach a conscious decision.

“Come,” Thranduil stood and began to walk towards the bathing room, clearly expecting Lindir to follow, as he felt his heart beat faster.

As he trailed him into the side chamber, he watched as Thranduil slipped off his robe, revealing his body in its entirety once more. To his embarrassment, his eyes skimmed over his elegantly-sculpted back and his slim waist and hips before he could consciously avert them. He heard Thranduil enter the tub with a satisfied hiss that distracted Lindir further. 

“Sit,” Thranduil gestured to a chair across from the tub and Lindir’s unbalanced state was enough for him to follow his direction without thinking about it.

From his vantage point, Lindir could see the outline of Thranduil’s body in the bathtub, though the details were obscured by the rippling water, as Thranduil reclined further and tipped his head back to rest on the rim, his eyes closed. Lindir felt once more like a voyeur but he supposed at least this time he was invited in the room, though he still tried not to stare. He decided now would be as good a time as any to broach the delicate subject.

“My Lord,” he began nervously, “I wish to apologise for intruding on your privacy earlier. I should have left as soon as I saw… I was just surprised. It will not happen again.”

“Yes, you certainly seemed surprised. From the way you were gawking one would think making love was a foreign concept to your kin.”

“That was not making love!” Lindir shot back, indignant, before he could consider his response and felt himself blush furiously as he immediately regretted his words.

“No,” Thranduil agreed as he opened his eyes and looked at Lindir with a frightening intensity, his eyes shimmering, as his voice dropped an octave. “It was not.”

Lindir almost shivered at his words as he felt unable to escape his heavy gaze. Everything about the situation unnerved him and he knew that this would be a good moment to leave and return to his work but he felt pinned to his seat and to his shame, he found himself begin to harden once more. He was not exactly chaste but he supposed he probably would be considered as such by Thranduil’s standards and desire had never felt so distracting and consuming before. Everything about this felt new and he found himself adrift, even as a rational part of his mind warned him of the implicit dangers.

“I gather you have never—” Thranduil continued without any hint of embarrassment. 

“No!” Lindir answered, mortified at how high pitched his voice had become.

“Fascinating,” he replied after a pause in a far too curious voice for Lindir’s comfort.

Just as Lindir’s heart began beating so quickly that he found it difficult to breathe evenly, the weight of Thranduil’s attention upon him lessened as the Elvenking lifted a bottle of bathing oil from the shelf and, closing his eyes once more, began to carefully wash his body. At least, that was a polite word for what he was doing. From Lindir’s perspective, it looked far more like he was massaging every inch of his body in an almost sensuous manner, from his broad shoulders to his toned stomach, until his hand dropped lower. He knew he should look away. He felt like he was intruding on his privacy once more. But he could not bring himself to turn his eyes.

By the time he finished washing himself, Lindir was completely hard and his breathing had grown audible. He hoped Thranduil was unaware of his predicament but the slight smirk on his face told him this was a futile hope. He was embarrassed, unbalanced and more aroused than he had been in a very long time, the completely inappropriate nature of it all only fuelling his desire.

“Would you fetch my robe?” Thranduil asked and seemed further amused when it took Lindir far longer than was surely appropriate to process the words.

Jumping up as if burned, he reached over swiftly, picked up the robe and stood by the bath. As he held it before him, ready to pass it to him, he watched as Thranduil lifted himself elegantly from the bath, gloriously nude once more without any sense of shame or modesty, and did not avert his eyes in time to miss that Thranduil was similarly aroused, his long, thick cock straining beautifully against his stomach. Taking a deep breath as he fixed his eyes on the corner of the room, he held up the robe to the Elvenking, who wrapped it around himself without once taking his eyes from Lindir. Seeing he was decent, he brought his eyes back to Thranduil’s face, now only inches from his own, to make his apologies and to leave but Thranduil was too quick.

“I could show you,” Thranduil whispered, his pupils considerably more dilated than before, making Lindir inhale sharply at his words.

He found himself momentarily speechless. He could not believe he would proposition him like this but his mind could muster no other meaning or explanation for his words. Still, his shock and disbelief were so great that he was sure he misunderstood his meaning.

“My Lord?”

“It is a most exquisite pleasure,” Thranduil purred as he looked at him with a hungry gaze. “I wish to show you just how pleasurable it can be.”

“And what would you have me do?” he could not help but ask and was surprised by Thranduil’s small laugh at his words.

“Nothing, except lie back and enjoy it.”

Lindir felt overwhelmed by just the idea of what was being offered. A part of him felt mortified at the prospect of that obscene, filthy act being performed on him. But a much bigger part of him was long past the point of caring about propriety. He was so painfully aroused that it was becoming unbearable and the more he thought about his offer, the more he desperately wanted to feel Thranduil’s tempting lips around him as he brought him to climax, stifling a moan at the thought. Still, as pleasurable as he imagined the act might be to the receiver, he did not think it would be particularly pleasant for the one performing it.

“So what would you get out of it?”

“The immense pleasure of watching you lose control as I make you fall apart with my mouth,” Thranduil replied, his voice dripping with arousal, his words going straight to Lindir’s cock. “Knowing, as I suck you, that I am the first to introduce you to something so divine, as my tongue draws moans from your lips even as you try to be quiet. I would take great pleasure from this, Lindir.”

Lindir almost stopped breathing as he felt all of the blood from his head rush downwards and it took immense self-control not to moan at his words. His breathing now ragged, his arousal mounting with increasing urgency, all he could do was nod in assent to response to Thranduil’s offer. It did nothing to quench his unrestrained lust when he saw the light flush on Thranduil’s beautiful cheekbones deepen and his eyes dilate further at Liren’s acceptance of his indecent proposal.

“Come this way,” Thranduil gave him a small smile and led him back into the bedchamber.

Lindir desperately tried to rein in his desire and calm his nerves, even as the surroundings flooded his mind with images and sounds of the scene he walked in on earlier, his breathing becoming more heavy at the memories. Thranduil led him to the bed but he stopped a couple of feet from it and turned to face Lindir, his eyes so full of lust that Lindir almost groaned at the sight. From how he was looking at him, he expected Thranduil to pull him in for an embrace but to his surprise, he just placed his hands carefully on Lindir’s shoulders and looked into his eyes.

“This is your first time and I want you to feel comfortable,” he began in a surprisingly gentle voice. “I will not do anything except what we have discussed unless you tell me to and if at any point you are not enjoying something I am doing, tell me and I will stop.”

Lindir was surprised by the Elvenking’s words. He expected him to pick him up and throw him on the bed before ripping his clothes off and he felt a rush of affection and gratitude for his consideration. However tender his feelings towards him were in this moment, though, they did nothing to dampen the urgency of his desire.

Emboldened by both his arousal and the warmth he felt at Thranduil’s words, Lindir took a deep breath and began to undress, removing his outer robe, before unbuttoning his formal tunic with shaking hands and kicked off his boots, standing in front of the Elvenking wearing only his leggings. The way Thranduil’s eyes roamed across his body with a hungry gaze made him slightly breathless, especially when he realised that he was restraining himself from acting on whatever urge he had in that moment so as not to overstep Lindir’s boundaries.

“Kiss me,” Lindir whispered and immediately blushed.

With a low growl, Thranduil stepped forward and, with his hands on his waist, pulled him in for an initially gentle kiss, as he licked his lower lip, deepening it immediately once Lindir parted his lips to pull his tongue into his mouth. It took no time at all for the kiss to become ferocious, Thranduil’s tongue sliding against his in a way that made it difficult to breathe and it was only when Lindir moaned that Thranduil pulled away, his breathing noticeably ragged. Lindir almost moaned again at the sight of Thranduil, his arousal unmistakeable, eyes cloudy with desire.

“I wish to kiss your neck,” Thranduil breathed.

As soon as Lindir nodded his consent, Thranduil dipped his lips to give a gentle nip to his earlobe, as Lindir turned his head to give him access, before he lowered them once more and began to suck gently down his neck as he simultaneously licked small patterns into his skin, with an occasional graze of his teeth, until Lindir had to struggle to contain the moans that threatened to leave his throat, completely overwhelmed by the intense pleasure of Thranduil mouth working such a sensitive part of his body as he felt himself shiver when he imagined how his tongue will feel on another part of his body. Almost unconsciously, he began to grind himself against Thranduil’s firm body in an effort to find some relief, gasping when he connected with his clothed erection. He was not at all prepared for Thranduil’s reaction as he moaned softly against his neck and reflexively met his thrust before he seemed to restrain himself and pulled away from Lindir’s neck to give him an assessing look.

It seemed he was satisfied with whatever he saw in his eyes because the next thing he did was slip his fingers just barely inside the waistband of Lindir’s leggings, the fingers caressing his skin sending a thrill down his spine.

“May I?” he finally asked with evident hunger in his voice. 

Robbed of the power of speech, Lindir simply nodded and watched, mesmerised, as Thranduil gracefully dropped to his knees and, his gaze never leaving Lindir’s eyes, nimbly unlaced his leggings and pulled them down to his ankles, freeing Lindir’s cock which now jutted against his stomach, harder than he could ever remember. He watched as Thranduil leaned back on his heels, examining him before he closed his eyes shut with a small groan as he took several deep breaths, as if attempting to regain control of himself.

Suddenly, Thranduil opened his eyes and looked up at Lindir with an intense, hungry gaze.

“On the bed,” he commanded softly, standing to rise.

It took several long moments before Lindir had sufficiently worked through the haze of his arousal to begin to follow his instruction but as he turned to the bed, he realised he was forgetting something and turned back, standing only inches from Thranduil.

“Will you undress? I want to see you.”

Thranduil inhaled sharply and without breaking eye contact, slowly slid the robe from his body, his eyes betraying the hurricane of desire that he was evidently containing beneath a controlled exterior by sheer will alone. As Lindir’s eyes traced his body more boldly, now that he had permission to look, he was stunned by the majesty of the Elvenking, and felt his eyes linger on his thick, hard cock that was straining painfully against his stomach. Without thinking, he found his hand straying to touch it but he was stopped as Thranduil swiftly snatched his hand away by the wrist before he could make contact. 

“Do not start something you have no intention of finishing,” he warned darkly, as Lindir was struck by a bolt of pure lust even as he nodded almost apologetically. 

As directed, he climbed onto the bed on his back and tried to make himself comfortable as his eyes remained fixed on Thranduil and he felt his nerves return. His heart was beating so quickly he was sure Thranduil could hear it. It did not help his anxiety one bit to watch Thranduil approach him like a hunter stalking his prey but neither did it dampen his desire. On the contrary, there was something about the way Thranduil assumed control of the situation that he found extremely arousing. His hazy mind supplied him with other scenarios in which Thranduil would take the lead and give him orders and he found his breathing grow even heavier as he tried desperately to calm himself and regain control of his faculties, which was not easy to do when he watched Thranduil climb on the bed in front of him, as self-assured as before, and lean to inspect him.

As if sensing his nerves, Thranduil reached down and kissed him softly on the lips, growling slightly when Lindir deepened it immediately, his lust making him reckless. As soon as Lindir began to relax, Thranduil lowered his mouth and began to place messy, wet kisses down his neck, this time on the other side, pausing to intermittently suck on the sensitive spots on his neck in a way that had Lindir thrusting against him involuntarily, which seemed to only encourage Thranduil. As he reached the junction between his neck and shoulder, Thranduil moved his lips a few inches lower but before he made contact, he looked up at Lindir.

“May I?” he asked alluringly, a minute tilt of his head indicating he intended to continue lower.

Lindir nodded and stifled another moan when he felt Thranduil’s tongue lapping at one of his nipples before he repeated the action on the other nipple, Lindir’s hands coming to grip Thranduil’s shoulders. By the time Thranduil’s tongue had descended to his stomach and was languidly tracing his lower navel, his desire had reached a point of desperation and he was not sure how much more he could take. Of course it was at this point that Thranduil moved lower, avoiding his cock altogether – to Lindir’s intense frustration – and started to suck and tease the sensitive skin on his inner thighs as Lindir began to writhe on the bed. He wanted badly to tell Thranduil to hurry but he lacked the courage.

As if sensing his need, Thranduil looked up from between his thighs, the image sending shivers down Lindir’s thighs, and paused, as if waiting for permission.

“Please,” Lindir breathed, hoping this was enough. 

He heard Thranduil’s breath hitch before he raised himself slightly until he was level with his cock. Lindir expected to feel more embarrassed about what he was clearly about to do but the look on his face was so hungry, so eager that the only feelings that loomed large in his mind were urgent need and heady excitement. When Thranduil’s piercing blue eyes – so dilated they looked like sapphires – met his, he felt his body thrum with desire in a way he had never experienced before.

He watched as the Elvenking, without breaking eye contact, licked a gentle, teasing stripe with his deliciously hot tongue from the base all the way to the tip, ripping a moan from Lindir’s throat before he could stifle it as he felt a new sense of urgency permeate his entire body. When Thranduil used his large hand to tilt the stiff shaft towards him and began to gently suck on the tip, Lindir was able to restrain the moan that the intense pleasure evoked but he could not stop his hips from thrusting reflexively into the hot mouth upon him, his hands digging into Thranduil’s shoulders, before his other hand pressed his hips into the mattress.

It was exquisite. He felt so close to the edge already that he was sure he was not going to last long, not when Thranduil’s talented mouth had him desperate for release so quickly, while he looked at him with an intensity that almost frightened Lindir, which only heightened his lust. He was trying so hard to be quiet in case they were overheard but he could not contain the deep groan that erupted from his throat when Thranduil hollowed out his cheeks and started to suck him in a firm but slow rhythm, his hand flying unconsciously into the Elvenking’s hair before he caught himself and brought it back down to his shoulder. He gasped when Thranduil immediately lifted his hand from his shoulder and threaded it back into his hair with a smirk. Lindir was not sure he had ever experienced anything as painfully erotic as watching the Elvenking suck him with unmistakeable pleasure while he looked up at him from between his thighs with lust-blown eyes, the urgency of his need escalating further when Thranduil began to hum gently around his cock, the vibration pulling a moan from his lips before he could stop it. 

Just as he felt himself approach orgasm, Thranduil slowed his rhythm, even as he took him deeper into his throat, using both hands to pin Lindir’s hips to the bed, as Lindir did everything he could not to whine, as his hips involuntarily tried to thrust deeper into his mouth but were prevented by Thranduil’s strong hands. As he felt his cock hit the back of Thranduil’s throat, his fingers instinctively tightened in Thranduil’s hair in what must have been a painful grip before he realised what he was doing. He was not at all prepared for Thranduil’s reaction, as he heard and felt him groan around his cock in a way that had him desperately close to the edge once more and he could do nothing to stop himself from moaning when he felt him swallow around him as he felt a full-body shiver course through his body. 

As he felt himself teetering on the edge of climax once more, Thranduil pulled back and began to suck him more shallowly, making Lindir mewl in a decidedly feral way that would have mortified him had he been aware of anything other than the Elvenking’s sinful mouth working his by-now oversensitised cock with such immense skill that Lindir did not think he had ever enjoyed anything in his life as much as he enjoyed this. He wanted to come so badly but it seemed that Thranduil was intent on drawing this out for as long as he could and as much as Lindir wished he could prolong the incomparable experience, he was also rapidly approaching the limits of what he could endure. 

He threaded both of his hands into Thranduil’s silken hair and, on a rash impulse, pulled gently, as he felt Thranduil immediately take him deeper into his throat once more as Lindir tried everything he could to rein in his reactions and maintain a level of composure he knew on some level was now wholly beyond his reach. As he felt Thranduil begin to pull back, he surprised himself when his hands tightened further in his locks and he found himself holding Thranduil in place by the roots of his hair, Thranduil’s deep groan the only thing that stopped him from letting go immediately as he realised what he was doing, as he watched his eyes dilate further in a way that sent a shiver down his spine.

Lindir felt increasingly over-stimulated as his whole body thrummed with an urgent need for release, the tension that had gripped his body becoming almost painful. By this point, he was so highly strung that he could not release the hands that held Thranduil by the hair in a vice-like grip even if he wanted to, the unrestrained desire in the Elvenking’s eyes as he sucked him enthusiastically only pushing him closer to the edge, the firm hands on his hips the only thing stopping him from chasing his release as moan after moan fell from his lips and reverberated obscenely around the high-ceilinged chamber.

Suddenly, Thranduil hollowed out his cheeks further, his scorching hot mouth wrapped around his cock with unbelievable suction, and began to suck faster, taking him deeper into his throat with every bob of his head, as Lindir’s moans reached a fever pitch. He watched, mesmerised, as Thranduil smirked around his cock and removed his hands from his hips, bringing one hand up to flick his nipple while the other stroked his stomach. Lindir almost stopped breathing at the sight before he began to thrust recklessly into his hot, wet mouth, keening when he felt his cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly, making Thranduil choke deliciously around him, the self-assured look never leaving his face, despite the rough treatment. His hands tightened reflexively in his platinum hair as his nails dug into his scalp, the low growl from Thranduil’s throat pushing him over the edge as he fucked his mouth with rough, brutal strokes and, while looking straight into his lust-darkened eyes, emptied himself down Thranduil’s fluttering throat with a deep, filthy groan over several long spurts, his vision momentarily blacking out. 

*** 

Lindir felt all tension leave his body, as he melted into the mattress, trembling intermittently as Thranduil held him in his mouth through the aftershocks. After several long moments, he watched, as if in a daze, as Thranduil pulled off his softening cock and swallowed loudly before reclining on the bed in front of Lindir.

“Does it not taste bad?” he asked curiously, the intensity of his orgasm making him bold.

“I suppose it is an acquired taste,” Thranduil smirked, as Lindir could not help but wonder, with a shiver, how many times one must have tasted something before they come to acquire a taste for it.

He felt a thick haze permeate his mind that made it difficult for him to think clearly as his heart continued to pound and his breathing remained ragged. He wanted to tell Thranduil that he came harder than ever before in his life and that nothing he had ever done had felt as good as his mouth upon him. He was filled with a deep sense of gratitude but he lacked the words to express it. Distantly, he realised Thranduil was still hard – painfully so, by the looks of it – but Lindir lacked the wherewithal to do anything about it. All he could do in his current state was raise himself on the bed as he closed the distance between them before leaning in to press his lips against Thranduil’s in a kiss that he hoped conveyed everything that he wished to bring across. As Thranduil returned the kiss without deepening it, he could taste himself on his lips but found that he did not mind the taste as much as he expected, as he felt a deep warmth spread through him.

Suddenly, Thranduil pulled away and raised himself from the bed before dressing himself briskly. Lindir watched, unable to form a coherent response, as Thranduil strode towards him, placed a chaste, albeit wet, kiss on his brow, and left the room without a word, as Lindir found himself alone in Thranduil’s chambers without any clue where the Elvenking had gone, distantly aware that he had been neglecting his duties even as his mind tried but failed to process everything that had just happened, his body still cocooned in a blanket of bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But where is Thranduil heading to in such a rush?
> 
> This was written as a one shot but as I was finishing it I got an idea for what happens next so stay tuned! Every single time someone comments on my story it makes my day and it inspires me to write more so don't hesitate to give me feedback or let me know what you liked or didn't like.


	2. Thranduil/Legolas

There was little that Thranduil relished as much as novelty, which he supposed was only natural for someone who had lived for as long as he had, so he was being truthful when he told Lindir that it would bring him great pleasure to introduce the seemingly chaste elf to something so exquisite and so carnal. What he did not expect, however, was _quite_ how much the act would arouse him. 

There was something about the elf – young, delicate and inexperienced – that made him burn with an almost inappropriate lust. When he caught Lindir staring at him and Legolas, an indecently long period of time before he revealed that he was aware of his presence, his voyeurism had only fuelled his desire, which escalated further when he found Lindir both shocked and aroused, driving Thranduil to fuck Legolas’s mouth with such fervour that he came almost as soon as Lindir left the room. It surprised him how close he came to losing control when Lindir returned, all flushed and embarrassed, his eyes roaming his body almost unconsciously, Lindir’s whole body vibrating with unmet need. 

So when Thranduil pressed his lips against his delicate skin and then he climbed between his thighs and sucked him with unrestrained enthusiasm, he felt his self-restraint dissipate little by little, the sounds that fell from Lindir’s lips only making him harder, until he finally let him come and almost lost it at the feeling of the young elf falling apart as he brought him to climax with his mouth, each broken moan going straight to his cock until he found himself expending most of his will power on restraining himself from picking him up by his trim waist and plunging into him before fucking him deep into the mattress.

The only thing that stopped Thranduil from rutting against him like a wild animal and seeking a quick release was his unfortunate but inescapable awareness of Lindir’s youth, his inexperience and the inherent power imbalance between the Elvenking and one of Elrond’s servants, and as much as he desperately wished to hold him down and fuck him until he screamed his name, he felt uncomfortable taking an elf younger than his son who appeared even less experienced and entirely more skittish, though he could not deny that he was very, _very_ tempted. He wanted him with a feverish passion and even as he dressed himself perhaps more quickly than he had ever dressed in his life outside of a battlefield, he burned with a need to use his beautiful, lithe body in whichever way would bring him to climax fastest, the knowledge the Lindir – in his pliant, post-coital state – would likely let him only fuelling his lust, even as it reinforced the need for restraint.

As he pressed a small kiss to his brow, savouring his milky-sweet skin, he forced himself to leave the bedchamber before he lost control, extricating himself from the paralysing temptation even as his cock throbbed painfully against his stomach and every inch of him thrummed with desire. As soon as he shut the door, he headed straight for his son’s chambers, only a turn of the corridor away, and with a complete single-mindedness ignored anyone he encountered along the way. His arousal mounted with every step and he felt an overwhelming need to sink himself into the nearest warm, willing body, which just happened to belong to Legolas.

As he opened the door, not bothering to knock, he found Legolas in a sheer robe, clearly moments after emerging from a bath, his golden hair wet as beads of water draped his shimmering, alabaster skin, seemingly surprised to find his father in his rooms so soon after they parted, as the young Prince paused mid-way to the dresser and raised one eyebrow in surprise. Without saying a word, Thranduil slammed the door shut behind him before he picked up Legolas by his slim waist and pushed him forcefully against the nearest wall, hard and unforgiving, as he immediately sunk his teeth into the flesh of his neck and sucked, his lips soothing the skin in rushed patterns. Legolas released a surprised gasp but adjusted quickly and wrapped his legs around Thranduil’s waist as Thranduil rocked into him, his thin gown doing little to constrain his painfully hard erection, a satisfied hiss leaving his lips against Legolas’s sensitive skin.

A deep, unrestrained groan fell from his throat as he felt Legolas harden against his stomach as he began to meet his thrusts, his earlier surprise gone and replaced with a fresh desire. The friction felt heavenly but Thranduil was delirious with lust and it was not enough. With only a passing awareness of what he was doing, he released him and threading his hands through Legolas’s silken hair, roughly pulled him down until he brought him to his knees, a small yelp the only sign of Legolas’s surprise at Thranduil’s increasingly desperate arousal before he watched his pupils dilate a fraction as he mouthed his cock through Thranduil’s gown in a way that made him tighten his grip in his hair. So far gone was he that Thranduil watched with an almost surreal detachment as Legolas nimbly unclasped the few hooks holding his gown together, the gown sliding off Thranduil’s shoulders as though with a will of its own, and groaned as Legolas eyed his exposed cock, straining against his stomach, with a newfound hunger.

As he felt his long, elegant fingers close around his erection, he moaned as his eyes shut of their own volition, his heartbeat escalating as Legolas sped up his rhythm. As Legolas continued to stroke the base, he suddenly felt the head of his cock sheathed in a hot, wet mouth, his head falling back as he felt Legolas begin to bob his head in a firm rhythm, moaning as his mind flooded with images of Lindir trembling as he came, the obscene sounds he made reverberating around his head. As he felt himself draw mercifully closer to the edge, he began to thrust into Legolas’s hot, wet mouth in earnest as his hands in his hair tightened. 

Just as he felt himself approach climax – his heart was beating so fast, he was sure it would have been audible to those passing by in the corridor – the delicious heat he was thrusting into suddenly ceased as Legolas pulled off his cock completely, as his hand on the base of his cock stilled while the other pushed his hips back, seemingly ignoring the sharp pain that Thranduil’s grip in his hair caused when he moved away. Thranduil groaned in frustration as his eyes snapped down to Legolas’s lust-blown azure eyes, full of desire and a degree of amusement.

“You are thinking about that servant,” Legolas stated in a way that made it clear it was not a question.

“So what if I am?” Thranduil replied haughtily. “What business is it of yours?”

“If he is the one whom you desire perhaps you should seek him out instead of bothering me—”

“Oh, I am _bothering_ you, am I?” Thranduil whispered dangerously as he lifted Legolas up by the roots of his hair and bent him over a large, solid oak table. “We shall see about that.”

Before Legolas could reply, Thranduil ripped off his sheer gown until he was completely naked and pressed him down harder, ripping a groan from his son’s lips as he covered him with his body and bit painfully at the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, before licking down his spine in a way that had Legolas arching his body into him, seemingly involuntarily. Reaching over him to pick something off the table, he uncorked the bottle of bath oil and, slathering his hand until it was dripping wet, slid a finger inside him without any hesitation as Legolas gasped.

Growling at the way his muscles clenched around him before relaxing almost immediately, he added a second finger, growing harder at how tightly his walls held his fingers, before scissoring him open as he languidly explored with his fingers, knowing instantly when he found what he was looking for when Legolas arched his spine sharply off the table and groaned like an animal in heat, his elegant, pale hands clutching at the sides of the table for leverage. Showing no mercy, Thranduil continued to stroke over his sweet spot over and over until Legolas was a sweaty wreck beneath him, as he stretched his lower back out in desperate need. As much as he longed to sink his painfully hard cock inside his slick channel, as the tip of his erection hovered just above his entrance, he wanted Legolas’s unequivocal surrender first, so he continued to massage the most sensitive spot inside him with an almost surgical precision until he heard him mewl. 

“What do you desire?” Thranduil purred, sounding unbearably aroused even to his own ears, as his cock twitched against Legolas’s toned thigh.

“Fuck me,” Legolas breathed as he continued to moan. “Please.”

As much as Thranduil longed to make him beg for it over and over again until he broke him, he was so far gone that there was almost nothing that would have stopped him from plunging deep inside his delicious flesh. Lining himself up, he pressed the blunt head of his cock inside him as he bit back a moan, and proceeded to push himself in until he was buried to the hilt. Any self-restraint that he had before fled his body and instead of giving him time to adjust, he pulled out halfway and thrusted back him, as both of them moaned at the same time.

Thranduil pushed him lower onto the table before he straightened up and, grabbing him by the hips in a painful grip, began to fuck him mercilessly in increasingly brutal thrusts as he heard Legolas fall apart around him, his walls intermittently clenching around his cock as his moans took on a more strained, broken quality, and his breathing grew erratic. Thranduil knew he would not last long but for once, he could just not bring himself to care as he chased his release with an almost violent brutality, pounding into him harder and harder as the table shook beneath them and beads of sweat formed on Legolas’s beautifully sculpted back. He switched the angle of his hips imperceptibly to sink deeper into him and as he did so, he knew the exact moment when his thrusts began to hit his sweet spot on every stroke as Legolas mewled and whined, holding onto the table in a white-knuckle grip as he pushed back to meet Thranduil’s rough thrusts.

He barely felt the tell-tale tension build in his stomach before he felt Legolas clamp down around him harder than before, pushing him over the edge as his hold on his slim hips tightened and he lost himself in a series of hard, erratic thrusts as his whole body convulsed and he came deep inside Legolas over several long spurts with a deep, guttural groan, his head falling back and his eyes shutting of their own accord. His climax hit him so hard that he felt himself tremble and there was nothing he could do to stop himself from pulling out of Legolas and falling to his knees, his arms wrapped in a tight but messy hold around his slim waist as he tried to catch his breath.

His breath had barely begun to even out when Legolas turned and leaned back against the table before he gently scraped his fingers through Thranduil’s hair, looking down at him with a dizzying intensity, as he realised that Legolas had yet to finish, relishing the intense hunger in his gaze even as he was clearly trying to rein in his desire to give him a moment to recover. He felt so wrecked by the intensity of his orgasm that he found himself touched by his son’s consideration, even at a moment like this, and he had an uncharacteristic urge to bring him the same kind of pleasure without any of his usual power games. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he snaked his hands around to his lower back, before he settled his fingers in the toned muscles in his backside, as he sat up on his heels and nibbled on his thigh and then his hip, before moving his lips to his stomach, locking their eyes together and almost moaning at the scorching heat in Legolas’s unnaturally wide pupils. 

With a small smile, he wrapped his lips around the rock-hard cock that strained against his stomach, and started to suck him with a firm, powerful rhythm, as he made no move to restrain the hips that immediately began to buck into his mouth without ever breaking eye contact, as Legolas moaned deeply and tightened his grip in his hair, his cock plunging into his mouth in increasingly-deep thrusts. Thranduil felt so pliant, so relaxed after his orgasm that he felt content to let him use his mouth as he wished as he felt Legolas hit the back of his throat over and over, making him briefly choke before he forced his throat to relax. 

From the way Legolas trembled around him and his increasingly-rough and uncoordinated thrusts, he knew he was painfully close to orgasm, no longer able to contain the litany of filthy sounds that fell from his lips. Thranduil was surprised to find himself becoming aroused once more by his son’s almost-feral desire and he moaned around his cock, his eyes glassy, as Legolas twitched and, seizing him by the hair in a brutal grip, continued to fuck his mouth with reckless abandon, sounding almost delirious with need before he growled and forced his cock even deeper, emptying himself down his throat with an obscene moan as Thranduil swallowed around him.

Thranduil remained on his knees, the softening cock still in his mouth, as he held onto Legolas with something very much akin to tenderness, his hands wrapping around his waist, before he pulled off his cock and leaned his head against his toned stomach with a contented sigh as Legolas continued to breathe erratically, eventually giving up on standing and falling down to wrap himself around Thranduil before lying on his back on the floor, completely spent. There was a long moment when neither spoke before Legolas finally broke the silence.

“How was Lindir?” he asked, with genuine curiosity as well as a hint of jealousy, causing Thranduil to lean over Legolas to examine his expression, his weight resting on an elbow.

“He was curious,” Thranduil replied softly as his thoughts drifted back to the sounds Lindir made when he could no longer restrain himself, his heart beating imperceptibly faster at the memory.

“I see. You satisfied his curiosity?”

“I did,” he sighed.

Just as Legolas began to slowly rise from the floor, Thranduil snatched him back down by his shoulder and pinning his wrists above his head, straddled him and looked at him with a singular intensity before pressing his lips against his for a deep, bruising kiss as the soft tendrils of arousal began to distantly wind themselves around his body once more.

“ _Your_ curiosity can wait,” Legolas said teasingly when Thranduil finally pulled away from his mouth, “or we will be late to the feast.”

“Then we will be late,” whispered Thranduil as he began to kiss down his neck, his tongue tracing patterns into his perfect skin as he descended.

Legolas sighed in contented pleasure for several long moments before he threaded his hand through Thranduil’s hair and pulled his lips away with gentle force, making Thranduil groan quietly as his desire to take Legolas again intensified.

“No, Adar,” Legolas said softly. “I need to finish getting dressed.”

With a frustrated growl, Thranduil rolled off Legolas and picking up his gown off the floor, gracefully stood up and re-dressed himself as Legolas raised himself and began to walk across the room. Intercepting his path, Thranduil pulled him minutely towards him by his wrist and kissed him softly for a long moment before wordlessly heading out of the door in the direction of his own chambers, his veins thrumming with unsatisfied desire.

Even if a part of him hoped to find Lindir still naked in his bed, Thranduil knew it was probably for the best when he walked in to find him gone as he set about dressing for the feast, pointedly ignoring the soft ripples of arousal that had settled low in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I live for your kudos and comments!


End file.
